The Characters
(Click the names of the Characters for more personal detailed information about them.) Protagonists Lucia - A sweet girl who finds herself embroiled in a race to recover the great Lumminai for the sake of the world. With a sensitive nature, she will rush into danger for the sake of others. Leon - A brave young man with a lust for adventure. With a careless nature, he will openly confront most dangers without thinking about the consequences. The Grand Heralds (4th Generation) Lumi - The Grand Aero Herald. A strong young woman who was the Herald of Yurai before it was destroyed by the Dakrumi. She joins the protagonist to help gather the Grand Heralds to fight against the Dakrumi. Lyra - The Grand Glacial Herald. Lumi's younger sister, she is the Herald of Anderas Village, a cold mountainside village. She has mixed feelings about her sister's abandonment of her post. Wynn - The Grand Bladus Herald. A stubborn perfectionist who thinks highly of herself while looking down on the party and Lumi. She is the Herald of Greymoore Castle. Galderath - The Grand Kokotus Herald. An old man from the 2nd Generation of Heralds. He is no longer a Herald since his home was destroyed along with all of the other 2nd Gen Heralds, but he remains a protector of peace. Odewald - The Grand Herald of the Unknown element. A man of few words who shows no emotions. He became Herald by hunting the great Unknown Lumminai, who then decided he was worthy of such a position. Kanton - The Grand Shefilya Herald. The Herald of the Nordshire Military Empire, of late he has been invading nearby regions and making them part of his dominion. While viewed as evil by some, he views himself as a fair and just crusader. Fardin - The Grand Pyro Herald. Bastion's Herald. He is known as the "Western Sword" because of his expertise in the desert as a swordmaster. His skills are legend. Gaelin - The Grand Hydras Herald in Leon's world and the Grand Gaia Herald in Lucia's. A redhaired elf who became Herald to the Tanyl Groves when his father passed. While a male, he has many feminine mannerisms and often confuses other men. The Minor Heralds Valyria - Minor Herald to the Pyro Lumminai Splaze. A pirate who despises the Grand Heralds and seeks to go down in the history books as the most infamous pirate who ever lived. Yukimimi - Minor Herald to the Flora Lumminai Muse. A merchant's daughter who created a commune to unite those who believe Heralds are not entitled to rule based on Lumminai alone. She is known for her impassioned words against Kanton's war. Draeteil - Minor Herald to a Gaia Lumminai. A young man who never speaks of his tragic past. He defends Yukimimi and her ideals for the sake of protecting children and their families. Narii - Minor Herald to the Glacial Lumminai Roxima. She protects the Skyvein Citadel. Shemya - Minor Herald to a Kokotus Lumminai. An elven ruler in the mixed race kingdom of Dassau. Her gentle heart softens the effectiveness of her rule, but she is well-loved by her people. She longs to reclaim her lands from the Dakrumi invaders who took it along with her father's life. Teristan - Minor Herald to the Lumminai Riyazu. Defender of the skies, he has little contact with the world below and is unsure he believes in the good of the Heralds or the evil of the Dakrumi. In his youth he was tormented by an older Herald, who gave him the scar on his face and provoked him to leave the world behind him. Now he watches it from above, with only Riyazu for company. Side Characters Maxim - A hunter from Tonore who suffers a tragic loss thanks to Alt-Cross and swears revenge. He has no Lumminai. Eleika - A newly promoted knight in the Border Guard for Castle Greymoore's outlying village. She eventually bonds with the Shefilya Lumminai Skaiana. Catherine - A ten-year-old girl who is the last surviving member of the Ashii grassland tribe. She is bonded to the Bladus Lumminai Yinzo. Esra - A farmer's daughter who has inherited her father's farm at far too young an age. She eventually bonds with the Lumminus Lumminai Golouran. Haya - A scholar employed by High King Graust who studies ancient artifacts in hopes of unlocking long-lost powers that may aid in the battle against the Dakrumi. He begins to write a book about the protagonist's adventures. Aekira - An archaeologist who works with Haya and Arcturo to excavate ruins in search of magical artifacts. A chance discovery of an antique coin starts her on a path studying the Pact Crystals of Lumminai. Arcturo - A young alchemist descended from the Red Forest Tribes. He possesses a unique ability to sense and unlock the potential of ancient relics. This ability takes a toll on him, but he insists on continuing to use it for the betterment of humanity. Unfortunately, his obsession with the ancient leads him to the wrong place.... Alice - A gentle baker who is well-loved by the other members of her community. Bungee - The leader of a small group of fighters from Yunkari. He leads his young comrades in guerrilla warfare against the Dakrumi and hopes to join up with the Heralds for safety in numbers. He is bonded to the non-elemental Lumminai Jumper. Lukas - One of Bungee's allies. A strong fighter who is reckless and unintentionally endangers others during his brawls. Tyrella - An engineer travelling with Bungee's recruits. She makes gadgets for the group to use in various situations. She is very loyal to Bungee, who taught her how to fight so she could defend herself. Deru - A savannah boy who is skilled with a boomerang type weapon. Ekito - Wandering old man who has great wisdom of the past. He has honed a natural immunity to Darkrai magiks, as well as a natural talent for giving interminably boring speeches, and uses both in battle. Lori - One of the few remaining members of the Bastikin race left in Oricai. She remembers nothing of her past. While her age is unknown, she appears young and has a very feisty nature when things don't go her way. Gunther - A major in the Nordshire military, serving under Kanton. Glasses - A bookish young woman. She feebly protests the nickname "Glasses," but is unable to persuade anyone to call her anything different. It must be her destiny. Luninareph - A very strange illusionist who lives in a ridiculous five-story tower in the middle of nowhere, performing flashy spells and wearing outrageous costumes for no reason other than personal enjoyment. Appears to have a rainbow tiger Lumminai named Astri, but this is just another illusion. Sabel - A Dakrumi who fell in love with a human and turned on her society when her lover was murdered before her eyes. Children of the Future Lianna - Daughter of two heroes, she inherited the Lumminai Resharo and formed the Twelve Stars. Potential child of Lumi or Fardin. Ellie - A half-elf girl who doesn't fit in anywhere because of her heritage... and also because she sets things on fire. Potential child of Gaelin. Can be romanced by Leon. Linked with a Pyro Lumminai. Rett - A young, elusive fighter with great skill in stealth and reconnaissance. He follows the Ruken Sai, a way of life that teaches that life is precious, and respects his opponents even if he shows little mercy in cutting them down. Potential child of Wynn or Gunther. Linked with the Bladus Lumminai Letto. Ivy - A sweet young bookworm with a mind for tricks and traps. She looks up to her Lumminai-less father and showers him with affection in an effort to make him feel like he belongs. Adopted daughter of Maxim. Linked with the Osterious Lumminai Rapp. Cheria - A tomboy who likes to get things done by throwing her sword at them. Practical and outgoing, she is not afraid to speak her mind, but her privileged upbringing sometimes trips her up. Potential child of Yukimimi. Linked with a Lumminus Lumminai. Zilem - Milas's twin brother, he always presents a smile to the world to make others happy, though he still mourns the massacre of his parents. Potential child of Draeteil or Yukimimi. Linked with the Fae Lumminai Oberasht. Milas - Zilem's twin brother, his easy grin hides a violent grudge against those who killed his parents. He rarely speaks of himself, but he is brutally honest when talking about others, often to their chagrin. He only cares for his brother, Zilem. Potential child of Draeteil or Yukimimi. Linked with the Fae Lumminai Kyushtee. Aria - A girl who has turned to dark magic in order to achieve her goals. Potential daughter of Shemya. Linked with the Darkrai Lumminai Reina. Kharin - Daughter of Haya, she takes his chronicles of the protagonist's adventures and brings them to the past to preserve them. Until her father's death, she was his assistant, and from his teachings she has learned many facts, some useful and others less so. Villains Alt-Cross - An evil man or woman who is essentially the alternate-opposite of the Protagonist in every way. He or she seeks to bring about death and chaos, and seems to have an unusual view of the world around them.... The Evil One - An enemy of immense strength and power. He once sought to destroy the two worlds linked by the Rift of the Parallels and create a new one in his image. Lesser Antagonists Dargus - Friend of Alt-Cross, and known as the "Thorned Dagger", he is quick to kill and evade. He only wishes to heal Alt-Cross' tormented mind. Rasph - A Venom Lumminai who works for Alt-Cross. Kitosa - An Aero Lumminai who works for Alt-Cross. Idelkin - A Shefilya Lumminai who works for Alt-Cross. Category:Characters Category:Main Category:Large Scale Category:Database